Original Kanima
"I've spent my entire existence trying to create a world without weakness, without outcasts. I sought to create a stronger being but there's no such thing. Human beings are weak, pathetic, feeble minded creatures. Why be human at all when we can be so much more? Faster, stronger, smarter, this is my gift to you!" The Original Kanima is the very first and most powerful kanima ever to exist and is also one of the Original Monsters, thus being one of the Original Immortal Genes, as there was only one Kanima during their Genesis. History Little is known about how the Original Kanima came to be, but as he is one of the Original Monsters, he is stated to be thousands of years old. He has also mentioned that he has been wanting to meet Oracle for many millennia. Powers and Abilities Being the very first and most powerful Kanima in creation as well as one of the Original Monsters, the Original Kanima possesses the usual kanima physiology, however he has arguably the highest and since he transforms into a large lizard-like humanoid creature. This gives him superiority to humans in every physical and mental way, and also gave him new abilities not seen in any other Kanima. The Original Kanima is faster and stronger than any normal Kanima or Werewolf and has existed for centuries undetected by human kind due to the fact it could disguise itself for centuries. It had been creating its own kind (through turning and "spawning") and it was hinted that it spawned Jackson Whittemore, although it isn't the Kanima "Alpha" plaguing Beacon Hills. As the Original Kanima, it is far stronger than any Kanima since turned or born. The Original Kanima is so intelligent at hunting that it is considered an Apex predator, meaning that it is a predator with no predators of their own, residing at the top of its food chain. *'Original Kanima Physiology' - Being the very first and most powerful Kanima in creation, the Original Kanima possesses the usual kanima physiology, however he has arguably the highest degree. This gives him superiority to humans, other monsters, and even all other kanimas in every physical and mental way, and also gave him new abilities not seen in any other Kanima. The Original Kanima is one of the most powerful characters shown in the Bloodrayne and Mia the Vampire Slayer universe, with only the other Original Monsters only being capable of equaling/rivaling him and only Higher Angels and the Primordial Beings are his superiors. The Original Kanima possesses the following abilities: **'Superhuman Strength' - The Original Kanima has remarkable superhuman strength, making it far stronger than any Human, Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha that it were to come across and able to lift weight that no human ever could. Only the Original Werewolf and other stronger beings, like Dracula, higher Demons, and even Angels, can challenge it. The Original Kanima's physical might is so great, that he is obviously stronger than Mia and even Rayne Van Helsing herself. He has shown feats as to be able to tear through steel and metals effortlessly, overpower multiple men with ease, and even restrain most monsters without showing any struggle. **'Superhuman Speed' - The Original Kanima can move faster than the eye can see, moving like a blur. It is faster than a Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha, but his rival is the Original Werewolf. He has shown the ability to travel at great speeds. **'Superhuman Endurance' - The Original Kanima's skin, bone, and muscle tissue are denser and tougher than ordinary humans and even other Kanimas. He is even arguable tougher than most other supernatural creatures, showing to have great endurable body. It took multiple S.W.A.T team men with automatic weapons to bring him down, he can fall from great heights, and even take blows from Rayne and Mia without sustaining much damage. **'Superhuman Agility' - The Original Kanima possesses a level of agility that is superior to even the finest human athletes, making it far more agile than any Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha. However, his agility is on par with the likes of the Original Werewolf. The Original Kanima was able to climb all the way to the top of Oscorp Tower very quickly, jump amazing heights, and coordinate his body with unnatural equilibrium, dexterity, and flexibility and his reflexes are capable of reacting much better than ordinary human beings. He can dodge incoming attacks and projectiles with great swiftness, respond to surprise attacks from Rayne with ease, and even showing he could out-react Rayne on occasion. **'Superhuman Stamina' - The Original Kanima can do intense physical activity for long periods of time without being fatigued. **'Superhuman Senses' - The Original Kanima has superhuman acute senses. He has shown that he was able to see farther than ordinary, he could smell Sidney's sent while only breathing in twice, and he could even hear Oracle from a great distance away. **'Regenerating Healing factor' - The Original Kanima has an enhanced regenerative ability and can regenerate wounds far faster than an ordinary Kanima, allowing him to heal wounds at an extremely accelerated rate, unless it is wounded by the Original Werewolf and other most powerful beings, no wounds dealt by another species is fatal. The Original Kanima is also immune to Kanima Venom. The Original Kanima can also heal much quicker than even most other supernatural creatures. The Original Kanima could heal from multiple gunshot wounds within a few seconds, and can even regrow/regenerate a lost tail in a matter of seconds when Oracle ripped it off, and he could even regrow his lost arm. Even despite being partially frozen, the Original Kanima was able to fully heal from shotgun wounds within seconds. **'Enhanced Durability' - The Original Kanima is far more durable than any species to date except the Original Werewolf, it can take far more injuries and trauma without being mortally injured. **'Immortality' - The Original Kanima is nearly indestructible, and will live forever. **'Molecular Manipulation' - The Original Kanima can change its color like a chameleon, allowing it to become invisible. It can also manipulate the molecular structure of any liquid it excretes or touches with concentration, creating the most brutal poisons or cures for the most incurable diseases, and it generates poison from its teeth that can cause a Human to painfully become a Kanima. **'Astral-Illusion Projection' - The Original Kanima can project his mental form and appear as an illusion, this method is used when they have a meeting over long distances. **'Compulsion' - Like vampires, the Original Kanima has the ability to dominate human minds and the weak minded of each species, making them do as they wish with no recollection of actually partaking in the event until (in a human's case) they are turned. ***'Species Hierarchy' - As the dominant predator of their species and the most capable of leading them, the Original Kanima has the power to command his species how he sees fit, if he commands them to do something they will subconsciously work towards that goal either willingly or not. **'Claws' - The Original Kanima's claws are extremely sharp and dangerous. Not only can he climb up walls with them, but he can penetrate dense objects. He stabbed Captain Stacy easily (despite his protective vest) he was able to harm Rayne and Mia, despite their superhuman durability, and can carry out lethal attacks with them. ***'Venomous Claws' - The Original Kanima additionally has extremely venomous claws, unrestrained the true level of the Venom could slip anyone into a Coma, it can effect even a Kanima or Werewolf with varying degrees of effect. On the Original Werewolf, it gives it a form of sluggishness but doesn't stop it. The Venom when connected with Kanima skin/fur or impended along the claws, allow the Kanima the capacity to climb and stick to walls. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Original Monsters Category:Strongest of the Species